


Metamorphosis

by Pihu_imgr8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pihu_imgr8/pseuds/Pihu_imgr8
Summary: When a caterpillar turns into a butterfly, it turns into complete mush inside the cocoon. Yet, somehow, a beautiful butterfly emerges.Who said that being possessed by a demon has to be a bad thing?





	Metamorphosis

"I love you."

" _Gross.Why?"_

"Because you're worth it, you idiot."

She never believed it, not for a second. Nidhi Upadhyay didn't think she was remotely lovable. She was chubby, which was an understatement - she was overweight and short, and felt like a teapot. She was insecure. But she was also lucky enough to be in the same college as her best friend, Tanya. They lived in an apartment by themselves, and on the days Nidhi was low, she would wonder why Tanya didn't just move into the hostel.

"Because you're worth it," Tanya would simply say. Nidhi probably had a lot of issues; she was sure about anxiety and depression, but she was nowhere near ready to admit it to herself.

 

"Hey," Tanya walked into Nidhi's room, flaunting her knee length red dress. "I'm going out with Jatin. Pizza's in the microwave, and I  _think_ I'll be back by ten."

Nidhi shut the door when Tanya left and went back into her room. She'd started on a new series of books - Supernatural, by Carver Edlund - and crushing really hard on the Winchester brothers. After some time, with her nose buried deep in the book, Nidhi went into the kitchen and reheated the pizza. She groaned when she heard her phone ringing and traipsed back to her room. She had one missed call from Tanya, and seven messages. She tried calling Tanya, but she didn't pick up, and was just checking her messages when Tanya called her again.

"Hello? Is this Nidhi?" an unfamiliar male voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"I'm Jatin, I'm with Tanya and we are right outside your apartment building."

"Okay . . . "

"Well, Tanya's a bit drunk, and I need a little help to get her upstairs. Could you come down, please?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Nidhi grabbed the keys from the hook behind the door, locked the door and hurried down the stairs. She walked out of the building to find Tanya leaning on a handsome man she assumed was Jatin. She greeted him, feeling a bit awkward, and put Tanya's arm around her shoulders. Together, they half-dragged, half-carried Tanya up the stairs.

"So," Nidhi panted, "what happened?"

"Well, she had a couple of drinks and she was mostly fine. Then, she went to the washroom, and hit the bar when she came back. I dragged her home when she nearly passed out." Jatin shrugged.

"Uh-huh. Well, I can't thank you enough for bringing her home." Nidhi said slowly. She didn't mention how Tanya didn't drink alcoholic beverages, or how she was still underage. She decided that she'd deal with Tanya in the morning and opened the door to their apartment.

Nidhi tucked Tanya into her bed and went out into the drawing room, where Jatin was waiting.

"Thanks again. I'll make sure she calls you tomorrow." Nidhi said, and then suddenly, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Just a glass of water, thanks."

Nidhi waited awkwardly as Jatin took a draught of water and then shut the door when he left. She reheated her pizza once more and took her dinner into her room. She had barely set the plate down on the table when she heard a noise from Tanya's room. Nidhi got up, grabbed a slice of pizza and went to investigate.

Tanya was sitting up in bed, and staring at Nidhi quite oddly.

"Tanya, hey?"

Tanya stared at Nidhi, unblinking. Nidhi sat down beside Tanya and offered her the glass of water she'd put by her bedside earlier. Tanya accepted the glass and drained it in one sip. She then looked at Nidhi curiously.

"You're scaring me, Tanya. Please say something." Nidhi urged.

"Nidhi." Tanya said at last, but it felt like there was something wrong with the way she said it. An absurd thought popped into NIdhi's head:  _It's not Tanya._

"You're a couch potato. A nobody." Tanya scoffed.

Nidhi took a step back. "You're drunk. It's the alcohol talking." She said mechanically, trying not to feel hurt.

"Oh, no,  _this_ is a meatsuit." Tanya jeered. "Yeah, she had never had any hard drinks before, I could tell. Well, she got knocked out, and took me with her."

"Tanya, I think you're having a fit or something." Nidhi tried to reason, panicking slightly.

Tanya got up and Nidhi took another step back.

Tanya cocked her head to the side, studying Nidhi. "But you, the only person who cares about you is this . . . Tanya girl." Tanya tapped her temple, "I'm inside her head, I  _know_." she sneered. Nidhi stared at Tanya in shock. For a moment, Tanya's eyes turned pure black.

Nidhi didn't know what happened next. She only realised that she was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Her head hurt. She tried to get up but couldn't move.

_'Oh, darling, I think you'll find that I'm in charge now._ ' purred a voice inside her head. Nidhi tried to move again, then panicked.

_'Listen, girl, there's no point trying to fight me. I own you now.'_ To her horror, Nidhi found herself getting up. She  picked up Tanya as if she was no heavier than a doll and tucked her in again. Nidhi made a conscious effort to speak, but the voice in her head controlled her vocal chords.

"Hello, Nidhi Upadhyay, I'm Bella, I'm a demon, and your body is my meatsuit now."


End file.
